A Baby?
by MsElectraHeart
Summary: Mikasa and Annie are paired together for a class assignment, it couldn't be that bad could it? Mikaani AU One shot


Usually assignments for school subjects such as Life Orientation was fun for Mikasa. But this one she dreaded. Maybe if she had a different partner for it, it would've been easier. Unfortunately, she was paired with the most laziest and uncaring person in their class, Annie Leonhardt. At first she thought it would be easier—do everything alone and remain sane and calm throughout the weekend. At that moment she had never been so happy to see Annie sitting in her bedroom.

For the term project their class had been the lucky ones in getting the parents for the weekend card. A student from each class would draw a card from a box and whatever was written on the card was their assignment and they couldn't change it. Of course they'd make it count for a lot of marks.

Mikasa could still remember when they had been told about their class's very interesting assignment. Everyone groaned and moaned in displeasure at the sound of having to take a fake baby that was very real like. It cried when unhappy, drank milk, and pooped— all the things a normal baby would do.

_"__Okay everyone! Remember, this counts a lot and please do not destroy the baby." The teacher picked one of the fake babies up and lifted it for everyone to see. When it started to cry, everyone groaned again and each gave their own two cents at how stupid this was. "Sadly, it does not have a switch to turn off so you guys have to try your best. I think this will teach you a lot. Even prevent pregnancies." She chuckled evilly and handed the baby to the person nearest to her. _

_"__Oh Jesus!" the boy yelled and pushed away from the desk, nearly falling onto the ground. _

_The teacher laughed and clapped her hands together. "Right, the person next to you will be your partner for the weekend. You can choose between staying together and parting ways but remember to hand in a report on your experience and extra marks if your baby returns safely!" _

_Mikasa turned her head to the person next to her and her jaw nearly dropped. "Shit," she whispered. _

_Annie glared when she heard Mikasa but turned away. "I'm not happy either," the blonde muttered. _

_Mikasa whipped her head around to see Eren receiving his baby from the teacher. His partner being Jean obviously made him yell that he would never raise a baby with a horse. The teacher only laughed and carried on. Each baby came with a few necessities such as a bottle, clothes, diapers and other things to keep the baby happy. It made Mikasa even sicker to her stomach. She had absolutely no experience with a baby and hoped that Annie did. Otherwise the two would be having one hell of a weekend. _

_What scared her even more was that fact that the babies looked so damn real. They even had hair on their heads. _

_When the teacher arrived by their desk, her eyes widened when the woman handed the baby over to her and smiled encouragingly. "You'll do great!"_

_Mikasa looked down at the baby then at Annie who was looking at her. Before Mikasa could say anything the blonde held her hand up to hush Mikasa._

_"__Your baby," she said simply. _

Mikasa watched as Annie held the baby as if it was real. They had finally been able to enjoy the silence when the baby had fallen asleep.

The room was messed with diapers, clothes, blankets and it had only been a few hours since they had gotten their little bundle of joy.

"Are we going to name her?" Mikasa asked softly. Because apparently these things were so damn sensitive to noise. Seriously, technology had become way too advanced.

Annie's eyebrow twitched. "It's not even real."

"I know that. I'm just saying that we'll probably get extra points if we actually perceive this as our child."

"Please stop. You're creeping me the fuck out." Annie had spoken louder this time and there it was, the goddamn crying started. She stood up and held the baby up. "You know what? Satan. That's your new name. Satan." The baby had stopped crying.

Mikasa just watched in horror. It was true that the baby was Satan but she still wouldn't name her that. "You can't name her that."

"Alright. Ymir. Same thing right?" Annie handed the baby over to Mikasa and flopped back down onto the bed.

"True. But that would be weird. And I don't think Ymir would be pleased when we give our presentation in class and announce that we named it after her." Mikasa made sure to speak soft enough for the baby to go back to sleep. She sighed in relief and stood to place the baby on the blankets that were laid out on the bed. These things were creepily real.

"So what," Annie mumbled into the pillow.

"What will the arrangements be?" Mikasa asked as she gathered all of the things around the room.

"I'm leaving Ymir with you and going home."

"No you're not. And stop calling her that."

"I'm _not_ playing mommy with you," Annie said.

Mikasa furrowed her brows at Annie, arms full of baby clothes and diapers with one bottle in her hand.

Annie snorted at her and sat up. "You fit the part though. You look just like a sweet little mommy."

"That's not changing my mind. You're helping me this entire weekend or I'm telling our teacher that you did _nothing _and you can happily fail. I don't fucking care."

The black haired girl's words had surprised Annie and she nodded her head in approval. "You've got some tits on you, Ackerman."

"Of course, I am female if you haven't noticed," Mikasa replied.

Annie's face twisted into confusion. "But you don't have brains. I prefer not to say balls. Tits are better anyway," the blonde muttered as she watched Mikasa clean up.

Mikasa stopped. "Oh," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh?"

"I understand," Mikasa answered.

"Finally something we can agree on. Tits."

Mikasa deadpanned and turned to Annie. "Huh?"

"Tits."

"What?"

Annie only stared at the woman with a poker face.

"Oh. I actually meant that I understand when you used the breast term."

"Just say it. Tits."

"No."

Their conversation was cut short when the baby began crying again. "What now?" Annie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs some milk."

"Then give her milk."

"How? I've never prepared formula once in my life," Mikasa admitted and went over to pick the baby up.

"Ymir wants your tit."

Mikasa went wide eyed. "You don't think that they…?"

"They what?" Annie asked, raising a brow.

"Do you think they maybe can be soothed by suckling on a nipple?" Mikasa asked.

Annie nearly broke. Never would she have ever pictured Mikasa Ackerman saying anything like that. So, she decided to have a little fun with this unusual turn of events.

With the most serious tone she had, she brought her best acting skills to the table. "I was reading up on them and it did say that if you let them suck on your tit they will calm down."

"Really?" Mikasa asked, eyes flicking between Annie and the baby doll in her arms.

"Yeah." Annie leaned back and placed her hands behind her neck. She tried her hardest not to burst out into laughter. If Mikasa really fell for this, she'd really die from laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"So sure." Annie assured her and gave Mikasa the most fake smile she had ever given anyone.

With a nervous hand, she started to lift her shirt but half way up her abdomen she stopped and looked up at Annie. The blonde looked both confused and flabbergasted. "Actually," she walked over to Annie and leaned down to give the baby to the blonde girl. "You should do it."

Annie looked at Mikasa in utter horror. "No fucking way. Your nipples are bigger than mine. You do it!"

"Annie, do it!" Mikasa reached out to grab Annie's hoody but Annie slapped her hand away and instead grabbed Mikasa's shirt and pulled it up. The baby continued to cry in Mikasa's arms as the two fought.

"Wait," Mikasa pulled away and stared into Annie's eyes. "How do you know that my nipples are bigger?"

"I just know." Annie answered.

"People with big breasts can have small nipples too, you know?"

"So you're admitting that you have small nipples?"

"No, but—"

The baby started crying again, pulling them away from their conversation.

"Feed it!" Annie demanded. "Jesus it's loud and annoying."

"Why must I feed it?" Mikasa asked, rocking the baby in her arms in an attempt to stop the crying.

"You're the mother," Annie answered.

"You're the mother too!"

"No, I'm the person that's going to leave."

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me." Annie slid off of the bed and headed for the door but was stopped mid-way by Mikasa grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone!"

Annie shuddered. "Jesus we sound like a married couple."

"Do your part then we'll get through this." Mikasa lifted the baby to her chest and began tapping it on the back.

"Fine, I will." Annie stomped back to the bed and sat down, arms crossed over her chest. "You're sleeping on the floor with Ymir."

"Annie, this is my room. Besides, the bed is big enough for both of us."

Annie raised a brow. "And Ymir?"

"Between us." Mikasa supplied.

**Two hours later…**

"I'm not doing this." Annie got out of the bed and grabbed blankets to place on the floor. When she had successfully made a nest like bed, she grabbed the doll and placed it down and covered it with a blanket. She then got back into the bed and met eyes with Mikasa. "It was weird," Annie admitted.

"Alright," Mikasa turned around to face the wall and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"G'night," Annie said as she turned off the lamp and settled into the bed.

A good three hours later the doll began to cry and Annie was the first to wake up. "Mikasa, get up!"

Mikasa was still fast asleep and didn't even budge. With a heavy sigh she shoved a pacifier into the baby's mouth hoping it would work. When it didn't work at all, she got out of bed and grabbed the bottle. She placed it in the baby's mouth but to no avail. The doll still cried. The last thing she could think of was the worst.

And sure enough, the baby needed a diaper change. Annie was disgusted. She opened the diaper and nearly gagged. Even if it was a doll. It wasn't pleasant to change a dirty diaper.

"Mikasa!" Annie yelled. Mikasa turned around still half asleep. "It shat. I'm not cleaning this."

"Just do it," Mikasa mumbled.

"No fucking way in hell."

"It's not actual shit. Just do it."

"I don't care, it's your baby!"

"She's our baby," Mikasa corrected.

"Right, so get up and clean our baby's shitty diaper," Annie insisted.

Mikasa groaned but still got up and within five minutes the baby was cleaned and quiet.

"Not that hard," she commented as she climbed over the bed to get to her side.

Annie was already asleep.

The next morning was even worse. Nothing would quiet the baby down. They tried everything and yet the baby still wouldn't keep quiet for a second. So many times Annie nearly broke it but luckily Mikasa was there to stop her.

Mikasa had decided to take a shower and now Annie was left alone with the baby. "Just keep quiet, please!"

It worked. The room was filled with silence and Annie nearly cried tears of joy. She carefully placed the baby down on the bed and walked over to the bathroom and then opened the door and looked inside. "Satan has calmed down."

"I can hear so." Mikasa turned to face Annie.

"So you really do have tits," Annie commented.

"Nice observation." The taller girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Are you going to shower?"

"I don't have any clothes here. I'll go home then come back later."

"You're not leaving me with Satan. I'll lend some clothes to you."

"Sure." The blonde rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. "I'll just help myself then," she said, opening Mikasa's drawer. After digging through a bunch of shirts she found a suitable one then ambled back to the bathroom.

"One of my favourite shirts, nice choice," Mikasa told the blonde as she was hanging her towel up on the hook next to the sink.

Annie tossed the shirt onto the counter and began getting undressed. Both Mikasa and she had no shame.

Mikasa finished getting ready as Annie showered, neither bothered by the others presence. Once Mikasa finished she exited the fogged up room and settled down on the bed.

Peace and quiet was all she needed at the moment. For a second she nearly fell asleep but when Annie entered the room, she sat up and eyed the shorter girl. She looked really nice in a baggy shirt. In only a baggy shirt.

"Wow," Mikasa commented.

"I know. I'm irresistible."

Mikasa chuckled lightly. "Uh-huh."

"So what do we do now?" Annie asked.

Mikasa shrugged. "Write some of the report?" she suggested.

"No."

"Movie?"

"Yes."

"Alright. What do you want to watch?" Mikasa got up and headed over to her computer and switched it on.

"Anything." The blonde yawned and laid back down onto the bed.

While Mikasa searched through her list of movies, Annie took the time to observe Mikasa. She was wearing a black tank top with short black pants. Comfy clothes. She never really took the time to look properly at Mikasa before and only now realized that Mikasa had an amazing body. Legs that were toned and perfect and that ass... "Mikasa?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a nice ass."

"I know." She clicked a few more times then made a satisfied noise. "Found one." She set the movie up and then joined Annie on the bed.

She had moved closer to Annie without realizing but the blonde didn't seem to be worried about it. The movie went on for a while before both of them groaned at the sound of the baby crying.

"Annie?"

"No."

Finally, the torture they were put through the entire weekend came to an end. Monday morning they all gathered in class as usual. Most of everyone were so tired that they didn't even talk and the entire class was silent, now that the babies were handed in at the hall.

When the teacher entered the room, she laughed. "So, anyone still want babies?" she jokingly asked. The class kept quiet. The only person who spoke was Eren.

"Never. Never will I ever have children." He frowned heavily at the teacher.

"Alright, everyone will get their chance to give their presentation. Make me proud!"

Each pair had their chance and when it was Mikasa and Annie's turn, Mikasa had to wake the blonde up. She reluctantly got up and joined Mikasa in the front of the class.

Mikasa gave a well written presentation on parenting that she mostly googled but she did a great job. The teacher was impressed with Mikasa's words and then turned to her partner that had been on another planet. "Annie?"

"What?" She turned to face the teacher, face blank. A few students laughed at Annie's lack of interest in the topic.

"Why don't you tell us about your experience?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm not straight."

The teacher immediately looked at Mikasa with wide eyes.

"Why are…what…?" Mikasa went bright red.

Goddamnit Annie.


End file.
